Spicy Chips and Oreo Wishes
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Snack time brings back memories.


Woody stared at the bag in his hands with a look of derision. "Oh that's appetizing," he said. "I know a food must be delicious if the picture on the bag is the food on _fire."_

"Really? Lemme see!" Sitting next to him on the couch, Jessie snatched the bag from his hands. _"'Spiciritos Chips: Hot Habanero Flavor!'"_ Unfurling the top she stuck in her little hand and pulled out a potato chip. She crammed it in her mouth.

"Hey!"

Before Woody could voice any further objections she began to sputter, spewing moist chewed up flecks of chips. _"Hot! Hot! Hot!"_

"No kidding. Well that's what you get."

Jessie fanned her open mouth. "Woo doggie! I swear that's hotter than an afternoon in Death Valley on the Fourth of July!" She paused, panting. "I want another."

"Jessie! Those aren't yours!"

Jessie ignored him as she continued to eat chips. _"Ow! Ow! Ow!_ Good gracious, it's like eatin' great balls of fire! It's the most painful, awful eatin' experience of my life!" She turned to the toy next to her. "Want some?"

Buzz Lightyear hesitated. A food that burned your mouth didn't sound too appealing, but then again he didn't want to look like a coward in front of her. "I'll…try one." Jessie grinned and held out the bag for him.

As the Ranger selected a chip, he said, "Jessie, I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"How can we eat without a stomach? Or a small intestine? Or a large…"

"Gee Buzz, I dunno," Jessie rolled her eyes. "How can we move and walk on our own without bones and muscles and stuff? How do we do anything without a literal brain?"

"I guess I never thought of that. How _do_ we do anything without a literal brain?"

Jessie wiggled her orange coated fingers. _"Magic."_

"Really?"

Jessie shrugged and sat back. "Beats the stuffin' outta me. Life's a mystery, Buzz. Totally Twilight Zoney. Enjoy it." She grabbed another chip and stuffed it in her face.

Once again, Woody interjected. "Enough with the chips, you guys! Bonnie's Dad left those on the coffee table! What's he going to think when he comes home and sees that they're all gone?"

Jessie shrugged. "That the cat digs spicy food?"

Buzz guffawed. Woody just scowled.

"Relax, Skinny Britches," said Jessie. "Besides I know you and Bo used to sneak _Oreoooo…"_ As the words left her mouth, her face paled. She sat up straight. _"Ooooh_ my, these chips really are hot!"

There was a thick, uncomfortable pause.

"It was one Oreo," Woody mumbled, looking down at the couch cushion. "We would share."

"Sorry," Jessie said softly.

There was more silence. Awkwardly, Jessie tugged her braid. Buzz began to play with the chip bag, making quiet crinkle noises with the plastic.

Sighing, Woody sat back. He closed his eyes. "Just…eat your chips."

* * *

 _1998:_

 _Woody held up the chocolate cookie. "What the kids do is make a wish…"_

 _Bo sat across from him on the Davis's old green sofa. "All right…"_

" _Then they count to three and twist the Oreo. And whoever gets the cream on their side will get their wish."_

" _That's cute."_

" _Okay, so you've got to think of something to wish for. Something really…"_

" _I've got it."_

 _Woody blinked in surprise. "That was fast."_

 _Bo smiled coyly. "I'm a girl who knows what she wants."_

 _Woody couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, then. One, two, three…Twist!"_

 _The two halves separated. "Hmm," Bo looked at her cookie half, then Woody's. "Cream's on both. What's that mean?"_

" _That's means we both get our wish," Woody looked at her. "What'd you wish for?"_

 _Bo shook her head with a grin. "Uh-uh. You know what they say about wishes. If you say them out loud they won't come true."_

" _You really believe that?"_

" _As much as I believe in wishing on Oreos."_

" _Good point, I guess."_

" _Besides," she said. "This is a special wish. One I really, really want to come true, so I'm not taking the risk either way."_

 _Woody raised an eyebrow. "Now you've got my curiosity piqued."_

" _I might tell you someday. If it comes true that is." As Woody took a bite of his half, Bo asked, "Are you going to tell me your wish?"_

" _Yeah, I wished to get the snake out of my boot."_

 _Bo laughed and gave him a playful push. "By the way, you have Oreo cream on your face."_

" _Hmm, where?"_

" _Right there." And with that she pinned him to the sofa._

* * *

The Present:

"Are you okay?"

Woody opened his eyes, long ago memories suddenly brought to a halt. "What?"

Both Buzz and Jessie were looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?" Buzz repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." As his two best friend continued to eat spicy chips, the Cowboy sighed and took the bag. _I never did find out what her wish was…_ Absently he reached into the bag and pulled out a chip. He took a bite.

Buzz was looking thoughtful. "Do you think there's any nutritional value in _Spiciritos_?"

Jessie laughed. "Nary a bit…" They were both startled as Woody suddenly screamed.

" _HOT HOT HOT!"_ The Cowboy had leapt to his feet, his face turning bright red as his tongue dropped out of his mouth. _"I NEED WATER!"_ Running to the edge of the couch, he took a leap onto the coffee table. Nearby was a half empty bottle. He picked it up and began to guzzle.

"Woody wait that's not…" Before Buzz could finish, Woody had spit out the drink.

" _Yeech!"_

"I tried to warn you," said Buzz. "That's beer."

Woody wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He made his way to the coffee table edge and jumped back to the couch. He sat back down, slumping with his arms crossed. "Ugh. _Humans…"_

With a sympathetic smile, Buzz slung his arm around his pal and gave his shoulder a pat. Jessie just grabbed another chip.


End file.
